


Spell Tome: Infatuation

by skyrimlady



Series: Misadventures of a Pining Imperial Heart [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aldmeri Dominion, Anyone else have a weird crush on Ancano?, Blowjobs, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Conjuration, Dominance, Eye of Magnus (mentioned), F/M, I've been playing Skyrim wayy too much recently, Light Bondage, Magic, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Pining, Psijic Order (mentioned), Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, She catches him masturbating, Smut, it's pretty funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrimlady/pseuds/skyrimlady
Summary: Henrietta has just joined the College of Winterhold, hoping to further her knowledge on the arcane. But, it would seem a certain Altmer has caught her attention, and sleepless nights combined with confusing emotions ensue. The only question is...Can she get his before she loses her mind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I don't know why I decided to write this trash (apart from the fact that Ancano is weirdly charming in his own insane way) but here it is!  
> If you guys have any requests for Skyrim fanfiction, leave a comment! Love y'all <3

The bitter cold of Winterhold greeted me full force when I dismounted Shadowmere, giving him a complimentary scratch behind the ear. The small town looked nearly deserted, no one seen going in or out of the three buildings that stood. There’s the Jarl’s palace, an inn, and a general goods store. Everything else has long been destroyed, except for the crown jewel of the town- the mage’s College.  


My heart throbbed excitedly as I started through the ramshackle village towards the staircase, where a pretty Altmer woman stands at the apex looking over the town with scrupulous eyes.  


She spots me and yells over a gust of wind. “Cross the bridge at your own peril!”  


My brows knitted together when I climbed the final step. “I’m sorry?”  


“The way is dangerous,” she went on to explain. “The bridge is damaged and no one except students of the College may enter,” from the looks of her, the elf seemed to be in her late thirties, but with elves, it was almost impossible to pinpoint age. She was most likely a professor from her no-nonsense posture and tone. I clear my throat and answer in the most respectful way possible.  


“That’s actually why I have come here. I wish to join the College. May I enter?”  


She raised her eyebrows at that, brass-colored eyes giving me a once over. “Well, that depends. What do you hope to obtain from attending?”  


It seemed like a silly question, but I answered truthfully. “I wish to expand my knowledge in the fields of Conjuration. I am on the very cusp of a tremendous discovery, but I can’t grasp it without proper training.”  


She smiled at that. “My, your aspirations are very promising. But I cannot just let anyone in. Let us have a little test- a test of prowess if you will,” she took a few steps back, crossing her arms in the cold. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”  


I stared at the empty space before me, almost making a run for it up the way and across the bridge myself, but I knew that would only end terribly. Instead, I took a few deep breaths. What could I do? It was out of the question to demonstrate my Thu’um- I’d rather not attract unnecessary attention to myself.  
I could feel the magic course through me, a spell already in mind as I gather all of the energy and concentrate it into my palms, the ball of dark blue and black swirling in a barrage. I lashed my arms out and in a swirl of brilliant night color, a Dremora warlock appears as the magic dissipates to the wind. The being wore black robes, with crimson markings on his obsidian skin and inky horns sprouting from his head. He stood a good 2 feet taller than both of us.  


I felt a rush of energy from the Magicka usage and peered at the professor, who stood in awe at the display of power. The “o” of her lips changed to a happy grin when she regarded me. “Magnificent! I think you’ll make a superb addition to the College,” she extended a hand. “Welcome, apprentice!” I returned her smile and shook her hand firmly. “My name is Faralda- a pleasure to meet you, Miss?”  


“Henrietta,” I answered, releasing her hand to follow her up the ramp and towards the looming and ancient College. We stayed in relative silence before reaching the doors leading into the courtyard, where a focal point stood with a huge statue of a mage, hands, arms, and robes splayed as if casting a great spell.  


“You’ll want to speak to Mirabelle Ervine, our master wizard. She’ll give you a tour of the College and you’ll be off to your first lesson,” Faralda explained with a smile.  


“Thank you,” I finalize before continuing towards a set of huge double doors, where I heard a conversation being had. In front of the double doors leading into the College, there stood a brunette woman, Mirabelle by the looks of her violet and silver robes and an indescribably handsome high elven man with long ashen hair. I stopped beside the statue, not wanting to interrupt. I found myself listening in on their conversation, the tension between them surprisingly strong.  


“I believe I have made myself rather clear,” her accented voice stated matter of factly.  


“Yes, of course,” his pleasant timbre responded. He was a tower of a man, wearing a painfully familiar set of black and gold- what was a Thalmor wizard doing there? “I’m simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision.”  


Mirabelle folded her hands behind her, retaining her professional posture. “You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you’ll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here. You are a guest at the College, here at the pleasure of the Arch Mage,” she looked straight into his golden eyes, unafraid. “I hope you appreciate this opportunity.”  


I could see the flicker of irritation but he sighed contritely. “Yes of course. The Arch Mage has my thanks.”  


“Very good. Then I believe we’re done here,” Mirabelle watched as the Altmer sauntered away towards me, where I noticed him taking a quick glance. He snorted unimpressed before continuing forward into the cold night, soft flakes starting to descend from the heavens. It was then Mirabelle noticed me and stepped over, her head tilted a little. “Yet another new student. There are a lot of you recently.”  


Thus started this seemingly endless tirade of trying to concentrate on spells when all I could think about was him- Ancano was his name. I’d see him leaning against walls, observing the other students with no hidden skepticism. He didn’t speak much except when advising for Arch Mage Aren- but he never gave any personal details about himself, except his affiliation with the Thalmor obviously. He even attended a class with Tolfdir and my other colleagues when learning about wards.  


I was chosen for the demonstration. Now I was the kind of Imperial that didn’t get nervous easily, but my heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst right through my chest. In my place, I stole a glance at our witness, and those liquid gold irises were boring into me, searing my soul to ashes. I quickly looked away and brought my hands up, the fluid, laxen substance of the ward surrounding me in a haze of bright blue just as a fireball sailed towards me.  


My ward effectively blocked the spell. The flame extinguished upon contact- I received a round of applause and some words of praise from Tolfdir. Smiling proudly, I looked over to see Ancano in the exact same spot as before. Only this time he wasn’t so much spectating as he was blatantly staring at me with an expression I couldn’t read. Was he miffed, soured, or even a little jealous?  


Since then, I was slowly but surely going crazy. Ancano was by no means nice- he was mostly indifferent to everyone around him except for Aren of course. I blabbered like a fool when I did speak with him, and he would respond “I have so many important things on my mind. Your concerns are not one of them” or “Are you sure we need to be speaking?” It was horrible- he was horrible!  


But, it just wouldn’t stop. Lovely sleep filled evenings became tormenting, almost insufferable due to my mind going crazy. I would wake up many mornings in a cold sweat because of some steamy dream from the night before. Whenever we were within 10 feet of each other, annoying butterflies would erupt in my abdomen like ancestor moths drawn to canticle bark. My only solace was the Arcaneum, where I could get lost in the world of books.  


Alas one day, my only hiding place was taken from me.  


After the Saarthal exploration and the discovery of the Eye of Magnus, I was curled up in the corner with a good book on atronachs. I was on the cusp of summoning my first ash guardian, and I needed only a few more hours of research, perhaps even go on a trip to Solstheim in order to obtain heart stones. I was so absorbed in the words of an ancient summoner that I didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind me.  


“Excuse me.”  


I yelped and the book fell from my grasp, landing with a loud clap. I jumped up from my chair, nearly bellowing. “What is the matter wi-” I halted my words when I beheld the Altmer that had been haunting my dreams looking down upon my head, eyes glowing in the dimness of the room. I came up to his midriff in terms of height- I was a Falmer compared to his centurion-like stature. My throat went dry and I gulped.  


“O-oh. Ancano,” I suddenly felt like the silliest person in Skyrim for behaving in such a way. In a frenzied flail of arms, I managed to pick up the dropped novel and give him a sheepish grin. “Forgive my surprise- I didn’t hear you come in.”  


He gave me a gracefully weird glance before clearing his throat. “It matters not. I have questions for you,” his voice almost purred the words, nearly making me turn to netch jelly. He takes my silence as compliance and continued. “You were in Saarthal, yes? It has come to my attention that something was found there,” so he was only after the Eye, then. For some reason my aspiration diminished a little- I was hoping that maybe, just maybe- he had taken an interest to me. But at the end of the day, compared to him, I was no more than a lowly necromancer wannabe.  


‘I should feel lucky he even came to me at all,’ I thought. I straightened to try and appear put together, but the snarky reply was already out before I could stop. “Maybe we found something, maybe we didn't.”  


Then he leaned in close. Too close, to the point where I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my forehead and take in his perfume of pine trees and canis root. The smile on his perfect lips was dastardly. “Oh I know full well that you did,” his voice lowered to a rumbling whisper that thrummed in my ears. “Please don’t insult my intelligence,” my breaths came in quiet pants as he finally distanced himself, crossing his arms regally. “Tolfdir is still there, isn’t he? I shall expect a full report when he returns.”  


My curiosity got the better of me. “Why do you care so much about this?”  


The look he gave me was burning. “My dear, it is my job to know these things. My role as advisor to the Arch Mage is aided in knowing everything that transpires here,” he never lost his egotistical edge. “Something was found in Saarthal, significant enough that Tolfdir sent a new member of the College, alone, to deliver word. That sounds like something that should be important to everyone- especially me.”  


Ancanos’s words rang through my head like bells. From what he was saying, it sounded like he was...concerned about me being alone? Or perhaps I’m reading too much into it? I said nothing still before he sighed and flashed me those pearly whites, because why shouldn’t he have perfect teeth? Alas I knew it was fake, forced. Or maybe it wasn’t? Ugh, he was so ignorant to how frustrating he truly was.  


“Well, thank you for your help. Continue your studying,” then he was gone as quickly as he came, heading downstairs to Aren’s quarters and leaving me in solitude. I peered at the novel in my hands, all of a sudden finding Conjuration to not be nearly as interesting as it was before. Growling, I slammed the book down and stormed to my dorm, my thoughts and feelings at war with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed. So much transpired through the days prior to finding the Eye- the reclusive Psijic Order made an unorthodox appearance at the College, and Ancano was as diligent as ever at trying to figure out why such a powerful group asked for me personally. After the monk left, I found myself unceremoniously exhausted from the visit, due to a very inquisitive Ancano nearly stealing my breath away with questions. I decided to retire early and relax in my dorm for the rest of the evening.  


I sat at my desk, examining an empty soul gem in my palm. The small crystalline structure was light and smooth to the touch. It always fascinated me how such a simple object could house something as precious as a soul.  


“Henrietta!” I snapped out of my trance when Brelyna’s voice pierced my ears, the gem falling from my hands when I jumped. I looked to see her tall figure sitting across from me, arms crossed with a little frown. “Are you even listening to me?”  


I groaned and rubbed my eyes. “Please forgive me, Bre. I haven’t gotten much sleep recently, and just now I seemed to have gone in my own little sliver of Sovngarde.”  


She chuckled. “Well I believe that’s needless to say. The circles under your eyes are dark as the Void.”  


I rolled my eyes. “Oh, thanks- really know how to make a girl feel better, dontcha?”  


She shrugged. “I’m only being honest,” her voice then took a concerned tone. “But what has been keeping you up? I have been worried about you for a while," I took a second to think- what’s the harm in telling a fellow colleague? Perhaps she’ll share my feelings and tell me about a crush of hers that was so out of the question, it hurt to think about.  


I took a deep breath and spilled. “It’s...Ancano.”  


Her dark brows knitted together. “What about him?”  


I gazed at the Dunmer helplessly. “This is going to sound so crazy, but I have...feelings for him, and I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything at all. Sleep is another thing entirely- I feel like Vaermina has taken up my dreams and turned them into unforgettable visions that I can’t get out of my head.”  


Her hand suddenly found mine, warm fingers squeezing my own. “Woah woah, easy. Take a few deep breaths,” I did as she asked, calming down a fraction. “I’ve got no room to judge, but you’re saying you have a crush on a wizard affiliated with the Aldmeri Dominion? Who, as far as I remember, gave you a whole lot of trouble not too long ago?” I inwardly groaned. She wasn’t wrong-I have had very unlucky happenings with the Dominion in the past, and I wasn’t about to go through a remake of Elenwen’s party.  


I looked into her dark red eyes. “What am I going to do, Bre? I feel like the biggest idiot for having these feelings for him,”  


She shook her head, smiling sweetly. “Believe me when I say it could be a lot worse. You could have a crush on Mehrunes Dagon or Molag Bal,” I considered her words with a tiny chuckle- a crush on a Daedric prince could only end badly, as I’ve experienced. She gave my hand one last squeeze. “Well, hopefully he won’t be here much longer and you can finally get the rest you deserve,” she got to her feet, stretching out her long arms with a yawn. “This conversation has been utterly fascinating- but I think I shall go to bed.”  


I rolled my eyes once more with a tired smile. “I know damned well it was probably the least interesting topic in the world,” I sighed and followed suit, casting her a fond look. “Nonetheless, thank you for listening.”  


She replied with a sweet grin. “No problem. You ever need to talk, you know where I am,” she sees herself out with a tiny wave, leaving me alone in my dorm once more. I had just grabbed the gem until some very familiar black robes caught my eye. I froze on the spot, the item slipping from my grasp once more. My breathing quickened as sweat accumulated on my brow. I bit my lip to deter any fresh lunacy that may spill out, but my eyes remained glued to a nicely shaped posterior that waltzed past my door.  


Finally out of his field of vision, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and inwardly groaned, rubbing my eyes. This happened every time Ancano did so much as enter the same room as me- he paraded the College like he owned the place, sneering down his nose at the apprentices that traversed through the school’s great halls. No doubt he could vaporize each and every one with a click of his fingers- that thought alone sent shivers down my spine.  


This elementary crush had me behaving so shamelessly childish. I’m an Imperial, for Stendarr's sake. His faction's the reason half of my countrymen were terrified to death of standing up for themselves when the Great War and White Gold Concordat came to be. Weirder still, that only made this pining ignite even brighter in my soul. Of course, it was an unrequited longing- no Altmer I knew even came close to loving an Imperial, much less consummating with one.  


I sighed deeply. What I needed was some good old-fashioned sleep. I glanced at the rudimentary clock on my wall- 11:50, almost midnight. Like a draugr I rose and blew out the candles one at a time dotting my quarters. The room shrouded in darkness, I shrugged off my robes and immediately felt the cold air whisper across my bare skin, making me shiver. I used my fingers to comb the knots out of my long, blonde waves before climbing into my bed of silk sheets.  


The minutes ticked by at a horker’s pace, yet still, sleep would not find me. Every time I closed my eyes, that irritatingly handsome mug would greet me, smile and all. Groaning pitifully, I kicked off my blankets and was just about to rise when I heard it. A sound, a whimper, almost incomprehensible even in the quiet of the Hall of Attainment. 

I strained my ears, hoping to catch another sample. Then, there was another, louder this time, but deeper and throatier. Masculine, even. I swallowed nervously and proceeded to inch out of my bed until the soles of my feet came into contact with the cool, stone ground. In my underwear, I tiptoed to my door and hugged the wall, listening again. 

“Agh…” The voice called out again, sounding almost strained. It was coming from my left, and immediately I knew who it was- Ancano. My heart skipped a beat just from thinking his name, shame following shortly after. Gods, I’m a mess. 

‘Is he having a nightmare?’ I wondered before making a split quick decision to check on him, like a decent person would. Fetching a small blanket within one of my wardrobes, I wrapped it around me to keep some decency before stepping out into the circular hallway of the apprentice’s quarters. A focal point of arcane liquid stood in the center, a beam of ultra blue magic swirling up to the ceiling casted an ethereal glow. I hugged the wall once more and shimmied. 

It was then I realized J’zhargo’s room was between mine and Ancano’s, and I nearly screamed in frustration. Btu I thanked Nocturnal I had the blood of a thief in me and tiptoed easily past the cat’s sleeping form. The noises got progressively louder as I inched closer to the room. At first, I thought he was having a night terror, which is normal for magic wielders, but one look inside threw all innocent thoughts out the window. 

On the bed laid Ancano in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. His strong, slender hand was tearing up and down himself with purpose, every stroke confident and thorough. He was supremely statuesque and very well endowed- not surprising to say the least- from his head to the tips of his toes, which curled when he thrust weakly into his palm. Beads of sweat dripped down his jaw and seeped into the pillow below, where his ashen locks sprawled in all directions. His breathing was erratic, little groans escaping from time to time as he continued to pleasure himself. It was quite possibly the most beautiful yet deliciously lewd scene I had ever witnessed. 

I could feel the hot, blistering blush crawl up my neck into my cheeks as I continued to gawk at this wonderful specimen. My carnal desires took over and I pressed my lips together to stifle a moan. Thoughts muddled and clouded over, my hands had minds of their own as they slithered under the sheer cotton of my underwear and bra. I cupped my breast, pinching the hardened nipple through the fabric. I held back a moan as I began to rub myself in tiny circles, listening to Ancano’s harmonious sighs. I dared take another peek inside just as he arched his back, his beautiful face twisted in such ecstasy, it didn’t look real. A loud groan escaped my lips and immediately I covered my mouth. 

Ancano halted his ministrations, pointed ears perked as he gracefully sat up. Our eyes met, aureate and ocean blue. It seemed like an eternity passed before he cleared his throat, the regal stance taking over once more. He seemed to forget he was very much exposed as he crossed his arms. “Are you lost, wizard?” 

His question caught me off guard, but I gave him a slow nod before receding like a mudcrab into its shell. In a daze I got under the covers again, still trying to wrap my head around what I just saw. My heart was going absolutely berserk within my rib cage, but somehow my eyelids grew heavy and I was out like a drunkard on Fridas.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed since the “incident” with Ancano. The image was still fresh in my mind from that night- of course I’m not complaining one bit. What’s frustrating still is how I was so close, but of course, my big fat mouth had to give me away. The awkwardness between us was increased tenfold, and my hope of getting close to him was forfeited. It’s juvenile, I know, but it was starting to show- I would arrive impossibly late to classes, the smile was on my mouth nevermore. I had gone into an all-time low in respect to mental state. 

Until one evening, when the snow was ripe and the skies were a crystal blue. 

I sat on a step leading to the focal in the Hall of the Elements. The Eye levitated behind me, emitting some alien music as I lazily cast a flame spell to pass the time and fill the emptiness in my body. The mundane task quickly grew tired and I grunted as I got to my feet and started to circle the Eye. I could feel the immense power pulsating from its core and radiating its exhausts into the air. The hairs on my arms stood on end from the sheer intensity and I shivered involuntarily. It was rather tranquil in a weird way. 

The tides changed very quickly when hands strong and slender grabbed me from behind and pushed me against a pillar, knocking the air from my lungs. 

My eyes cracked and I held back a gasp when I beheld Ancano’s enormity towering over me, those eyes glistening with golden flame. He seized my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, the other creeping up my throat to grab my chin none too gently. His voice was a terrifyingly delicious growl in my ear. 

“You think you’re so clever,” he chides, his hand heading back to my throat. “Prancing around here acting like nothing happened. You saw something you were not supposed to see- can’t have anyone finding out, hm?” 

My heart sank- this wasn’t going where I thought it was. “A-are you going to...kill me?” 

His chuckle was deep and throaty. “I believe we can both benefit from this. How about,” his thumb traced delicate circles over my throat. I bit my lip and went weak in the knees as he planted intense kisses down my neck to my collarbone. His eyes glowed dangerously when they stared into mine. “You finish what you started?” I fought against his strength, but he held fast and pressed himself flush against me, his telltale erection poking me through his clothing. 

“A-ah..wait-mmf,” I tried protesting but that sharp and talented tongue had found its way into my mouth, tasting every nook and cranny with fervor. His lips were as soft and full as they looked, and I fell under his spell immediately, kissing back ferociously as I ground into him. He growled like a saber cat and broke away before he leaned in close to my ear. 

“Just relax, my dear. The Hall of the Elements is not to be disturbed until I am done,” I gulped and apprehensively nodded before he released his hold only to conjure bonds around my wrists, incapacitating me. I tested them out and yelped when the magic dug into my skin, leaving behind a burning sensation. He grinned lasciviously and I was on my knees before I could think, the texture of the stone floors digging into my kneecaps. A hot blush followed with a whimper was a response to his rough manhandling, but the heat collecting between my legs didn’t miss a beat as I watched him separate his robe to reveal sleek black pants, where a straining bulge pulsated beneath the fabric. His slender hand curled into my hair and forced me to crane my neck, those molten gold eyes burning with want. 

“You know what to do,” he rumbles, but he sounds as though he has been weakened, and a fresh burst of power courses through me. To think- I have this much of an impact on a master of the arcane. A sly smile curled my lips and I lifted my hands to deftly undo the bindings that clung to his waist. Upon pulling them down, only his freshly washed loincloth remained, broadcasting a rather impressive erection that twitched when I gazed upon it. I pushed aside the loincloth and took him in hand, the heated skin rigid and smooth. I heard the softest of sighs tumble from his lips at my touch as I started at a slow pace. 

Being in such close proximity, I could finally take in its entirety. It wasn’t as girthy as I had first thought, but by Ysmir was it long- 8 or 9 inches if I had to estimate. The slightly golden tone complimented Ancano perfectly, with fine, ashen hair forming a “v” shape on his navel. I let out a soft groan, all of a sudden wanting him on my tongue. Teasingly I kissed the tip which glistened with clear precum, trailing more up and down his shaft with long, languid strokes by my hand. 

I felt the contented hum more than I heard it and I smiled proudly before finally swallowing the tip. His grip on my hair tightened and he thrust into my mouth, but I backed off as he did so, wanting to tease him until he was on the verge of insanity, just as he did with me. But it seemed he had other things in mind, for he growled once more and used both hands to push further in until the tip almost hit my uvula, starting to thrust in and out at a steady pace. 

Sparks and tears erupted at this display of dominance, but I found pleasure in the pain and moaned around his length while meeting his thrusts. Hollowing out my cheeks, I swirled my tongue around him and along the underside, being sure to taste every inch thoroughly. I looked up at him through my lashes and almost came undone right then and there- his hair had fallen out of place and cascaded down his shoulders, encasing his subtly pleasure-contorted face. He looked like an Elven god, and I was but a humble mortal servant. 

Suddenly feeling brave, I went full force and took him in until he touched the back of my throat with every thrust. An audible groan tumbled from his parted lips and he bucked his hips harder and faster, the new pace nearly making me choke but I fought through. He wasn’t about to best a dragon- not now, not tomorrow, not ever. It wasn’t until his grip on my head tightened and his legs nearly gave out that I knew he was close. 

He forced every inch, I took it with only a few drops of sweat and tears until I felt him pulsate. He let out a loud groan and released his strings of thick white on my tongue, painting the inside more and more in the throes of his orgasm. I licked him clean before swallowing, the salty and sweet substance pooling in my stomach and staining my lips. I released him with a wet pop and he stepped back, brushing away a bead of sweat from his brow before fixing himself up. I got to my feet, wiping my lips with a thumb before suddenly the bonds were gone and my hands were free. I rubbed my wrists soothingly, thankful he didn’t see fit to keep me like that. 

We stayed in an awkward silence before he turned on his heel, clearing his throat once more. “I trust we are both in agreement when I say,” he looked over his shoulder, those eyes gleaming again with malicious intent. “What just transpired will never leave this hall.” 

I raised my gaze to his and placed a hand over my heart. “By my ancestors, these lips will remain sealed,” he made an indignant grunt before sauntering away, but I could tell he was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other- his steps were slightly wobbly and unfocused. I allowed myself a proud and powerful smile before I caught up, ‘accidentally’ brushed a hand against his leg, and continued into the snowy night with nary a look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?  
> That's for you guys to consider! I hope you enjoyed this trash- I really liked writing it  
> Love y'all! <3


End file.
